


Cake

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Other, giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Solavelln Food Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Sky Lavellan had come to love baking. She first learned how to from one of the kitchen ladies at Skyhold. She would bake cakes, cookies and other assorted treats when she had the time then would hand out the treats to the various people around Skyhold. Recently she had learned about various ways to decorate cakes; Sky loved the way Orlesians decorated their cakes. She was drawn to the frilly, yet elegant designs. It was also a style she had some difficulty learning. Eventually she brought some cake to Solas, once she had finally master the style that is. As usual, Solas was in the roundabout. He usually spent his time researching the fade or occasionally, he would be working on one of his murals. 

"Solas! I brought you something!" 

Sky walked into the roundabout, holding the cake behind her as she looked up at the scaffolding where he was sitting. Solas put down his brush before turning to look at her.

"And what did toy bring Ma'Vhenan?"

Sky moved over to the desk before clearing a spot and placing the cake down onto it. 

"This!"

She grabbed some of the cake and flung it at him. Solas didn't have time to think let alone dodge before the piece hit him in the face. Sky burst out laughing as he wiped the cake from his face. 

"Two can play at this game!"

He jumped down as Sky threw more cake at him. He managed to dodge a few of her throws before he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up. He twirled her around the room before setting her down and grabbing some cake.

 

"N-no!"

He shoved the cake into her face drawing another laugh from his lover. She wiped the cake off her face before looking at him. The two burst out laughing as they looked at the mess around them.

"WHAT THE?!?!?"

Both stopped, turning towards the door to find Nicole Trevelyan standing in the doorway, mortified.

"WHAT IN THE MAKERS ASS IS HAPPENING?!? LOOK AT THE CAKE!!! WASTED!!!"

Sky and Solas looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles all over again.

"What?!?!? What's so funny!!!"

They ignored her and continued to laugh at what had happened. They hadn't had this much fun in a while and agreed that the mess and pissing Nicole off was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Give away prize for d20sapphire on Tumblr. They won third place in my giveaway.  
> Sky is my character  
> Nicole is theirs.


End file.
